


The Earth's Perspective

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Personification, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: The moon, the sun, and the stars.





	The Earth's Perspective

Once there was a Moon

The Moon was sad and blue

Then came Sun to give her yellow

The Moon fell for the Sun

Once there was a Star

So close to her, yet they're far

As they watched the Sun and Moon's red

They could only feel white inside

One there was the Universe

The witness of all the colors

There, she saw the Moon choose the Sun

For the Star is only a shade in all the black

**Author's Note:**

> i made this when i was in grade 9 or 10


End file.
